Towns
City Placement One of the first important decisions you'll need to make is where to place your cities. Different locations provide different benefits to your town. When a town is built, it gathers resources from the surrounding Biomes which affect your towns base stats. These stats are Happiness, Hammers, Growth, and Beakers. Town Survey To determine how much of each stat your town will generate you can use the '/town survey' command. This command reviews the surrounding area and produces an estimate of what your stats will be if you found a town here. As your town's culture grows and takes over more chunks, your statistics will also grow, making your town more powerful. To get a feel for which biomes produce how much of each stat, visit the Culture page. Town Management Town Info First, use the command '/town info' to get an overview of what is currently going on in your town. From here you will be able to see the total Happiness, Hammers, Growth, and Beakers being generated by this town. As well as the current happiness 'state', your town's treasury, and the number of currently used town plots and tile improvement slots. More on these later. Town Info Details Each attribute contains a subcommand which allows you to view the details of how each town statistic is being affected. Use '/town info help' to see them all. Below is a table which includes a description of the most important ones. Inactive Mayors If all of the mayors in a town have not logged in for 7 days, then they are considered inactive and any resident currently in the town can assume mayor-ship by using the "/town claimmayor" command. Assuming the role of mayor does not kick out existing mayors, but you can do so with the "/town group" command. If you're already a mayor, in order to avoid having your town lost, you should log in at least once a week. Deleting A Town If both the mayor and the civilization leader consent, you will be able to disband your town. In order to disband your town the mayor must issue the command "/town disbandtown" then the civilization leader must issue the command "/civ disbandtown town" where town is the town-name. Adding/Removing Players from Town In order to add a player to town, they must not currently belong to a camp, or another town. If they are available you'll be able to invite them with '/town add '. When you've invited them to town they will have 30 seconds to respond with '/accept'. Once they've accepted they are now a part of the town. To remove players from town they must be evicted using '/town evict '. Players who do not own land in your town can be evicted immediately. Players that do own land will take time to evict. Please read Eviction for more details. If you'd like to remove yourself from town. You can type '/town leave' to leave the town. The only time this is not possible is if you're the mayor for the town, and there is no other mayor in town to take over your duties. Town Plot Permissions and Groups By default, every town plot claimed is owned by the town, and contains the "Residents" group as one of the enabled groups. By default, all new town members are added to the "Residents" group. This group as the permission to build, destroy, open chests, and use items on all town plots. You can use the town plot permissions and groups system to create your own tiers/ranks in your town and restrict or allow actions in town on a per chunk basis. See the section on Town Permissions and Permission Groups for information on how to configure town groups. Town Upgrades As you traverse the tech tree, you'll eventually unlock upgrades for your town which will allow you to claim more plots, and use up more tile improvements. Certain structures will also have upgrades which can be purchased using the '/town upgrade' system. For more details on upgrades please see the Upgrade Tree. Declaring Someone an Outlaw See the section on Outlaws for more information. Category:Tutorials